Hunter By Name
by Esteban T. Rodriguez
Summary: She was the consummate Bounty Hunter. She was assigned to find and kill Han Solo. But when she found him, she also found something she never expected. Love. HUGE Metroid Prime crossover.


Hunter By Name

Chapter One: The Hunt Is On.

Binder Fillmel ran through the dark, foreboding alleyways that were the dead bottom and lower city of Coruscant. The DC-8 blaster in his hand was his best friend, but he was still panting, from fright as well as exhaustion. He ducked right, holding his bleeding shoulder. By god, this bounty hunter was good! She blew a hole clean through him, with a weapon he had never seen. Her battle armor was also of an unrecognizable type. Oh, why was he in this mess? Why did he have to kill that one Twi'lek who would have ratted him out? She was cute, but she knew too much. Damn good decision, Binder! He yelled at himself inside. Two years on Oovo IV at the worst! But noooo, you had to go and kill her, and now her lover wants you dead! One thing was known to him now. Never cross an overprotective Twi'lek, especially not where his (Or her, in this case.) lover is concerned. What had he done to deserve this? What had he done to deserve HER? Even the notorious Boba, or even his father, who was rumored to be worse, Jango Fett would have been better then this! Not the Hunter….

A clank from a garbage can caused him to spin round, firing a shot. The scream of the shot burst out, missing the Womp rat that had created it. It scurried off into the shadows. What had he done? That would signal her to where he was! He had to move.

Binder turned, to find himself face to face with the business end of a weapon, as well as the person behind it. The orange and red battle amour that had a very vague similarity to the Imperial Stormtroopers, but was rounded and almost spiked at the shoulders, as well as the weapon that was integrated into her right arm. The eyes behind the green visor in her helmet narrowed.

"Please…" The gun fell to the ground with a clatter. "Please, let me live! Eelya Faytona probably wants me dead or alive…"

"That's true." The hunter spoke, the feminine voice filtering out. There was no accent, but it was not ruthless, but bored. She was a killer. A pro killer, who obviously took no pleasure in killing. "But you're worth more to me dead. Nothing personal."

The shot rang out, sending Binder flying back. The assailant lowered the arm cannon, and removed her helmet. Samus Aran shook her head, letting her blonde hair fall down to about her shoulders. She sighed. It had been a year since she had a real mission, an adventure. The last one was on Aether, which had been so much fun. But now, she was merely hunting down the scum of the galaxy. Some guys who had escaped prison, prostitutes who were bad for certain business, murderers, and the like. No big money, but enough to get by. Samus heaved the body up and summoned her ship. Gods, was she BORED. She needed another big adventure, against alien hordes, like Metroids again, or event the blasted Ing. Something fun…

The trip back to Eelya Faytona's flat in the upper city was uneventful. Samus didn't expect it to be any different. It was her experience that dead men don't make very good conversationalists.

She delivered the body inside, careful not to make a mess on the Nubian wool.

Eelya Faytona, a young, feisty and bubbly Twi'lek thanked Samus greatly upon her arrival with the bounty.

"Oh, thank you so much." She said. "You don't know what hurt this stunted slime has caused me."

"Always glad to help." Samus said, stretching in her body suit, for the Varia suit she carried was now stowed away on her ship. It got so uncomfortable and bulky at times. "You needed a job done, and I need my…" She cleared her throat.

"Oh, yes, yes." Eelya said. "How silly of me! Come in, come in. Can I interest you in a drink while I collect your reward?"

"Sure," Samus sat on the couch overlooking the city. "Thank you."

The Twi'lek bounced off, the tinkling of glass being removed from a cupboard, and the pouring of liquid following her. She returned with a flute of ale for her, which Samus tasted. It was good, she had to admit. A nice fruit flavor, combined with age. She savored the taste and relaxed as Eelya returned, a small case in her hand. Samus also noticed that her dress had been changed, something a little more revealing and skimpy.

"Her you are," She laid the case down in front of Samus. "Five thousand credits as we agreed."

Samus opened the case, making sure everything was there. It was and she put it aside. "Thank you." She said. "For the money and the drink."

Eelya waved her hand as she sat, taking her own flute. "I'm sure you've earned them both. But there's one thing I must know." She leaned forward. "You're a young, attractive girl. How is your sex life?"

Samus blushed. What in the name of the… what did she want to know that for? "I haven't been with someone since I was eighteen. Four years ago. I haven't missed it. Interferes with my work."

"well," Eelya stood, coming on to the couch next to the bounty hunter. "Have you ever been with a woman?"

"No." Samus answered truthfully, seeing that the Twi'lek was coming ever closer.

"Would you like to?" Eelya was so close, she could have counted the eyelashes on her. "Would you like to be with me…?"

"sorry," Samus said, backing away. "I don't have sex with customers."

"Is that a company rule?" Eelya asked.

"It's MY rule." Samus said. "I don't want to hurt anyone with the line of work I do."

Eelya sighed. "I guess you're right. It's just that… since Fel'ya died, I've been so lonely. I've always preferred women, and you are one of the most attractive I've ever seen. I'm sorry I tried to lure you in."

"Hey," Samus took her hand to comfort her. "It's ok. I know what it's like to be lonely. I was lonely for as long as I can remember. My parents were killed on a raid when I was twelve, and I was the only survivor. I know how you feel."

"Yeah," Eelya wiped a tear from her eye that dampened her blue flesh. "Anyway, I'm sure you'd better get going. I'm sure you've got another job."

"We'll see." Samus said. "Goodbye, Eelya." Then, as an afterthought, she kissed the Twi'lek on the cheek. "I'm sure you'll find the right one out there for you."

"Goodbye." Eelya smiled. "And thank you."

When Samus Aran stepped out of the flat, she rubbed her lips. She had just kissed a woman! What was she thinking? Granted she had a soft spot for the lonely people in the galaxy, and Twi'leks were considered to be some of the most attractive races in the galaxy, but that was beside the point. Samus was no lesbian. She shook it off, putting it in the back of her mind as she entered the sleeping compartment of her ship. She merely logged the incident in the "Funny Happenstance" department of her life and took off into deep space. Where she was going, she didn't know. Maybe take some time off, relax. But then, Samus quickly scratched the thought away. She had been doing nothing but that for a long time.

The transmitter on the console beeped as Samus began to drift off. She hit the comms button, and a large slug like creature appeared.

"Translating from Huttese." The computer said, in a sing song voice.

"Greetings, bounty hunter." The slug said, in a deep voice. "I am Jabba The Hutt. I have a proposition for you. If you are to accept, please come at once to my estate on Tatooine. The rewards will be great. The coordinates have been appended to this transmission. I look forward to meeting you."

Samus shrugged. Why not? Live comfortably for a little bit. She took the controls and jumped to hyperspace, hurtling towards Tatooine.

The planet was very dry and hot, causing Samus to nearly roast in the suit. But she knew that his thugs might not be too friendly, and she didn't want to give the large thing that was named Jabba ideas. Most rival hunters did say that she was the best looking in the business.

The estate was guarded by a large gate, which opened slowly as Samus approached it. No power shield guarding the door, which needed to be shot to keep out the local creatures, but just opened by proximity. A surveillance system, perhaps, or a sensor pad nearby. Whichever it was, Samus Aran ventured forth into the dark confines of the place. She finally arrived in the throne room. Jabba the Hutt sat on a large bed, a Twi'lek woman bound by a chain round her neck at his side.

"Welcome, hunter." Jabba said. "I have been expecting you."

The voice came in, filtered by the translator module that was built into Samus' helmet. "Jabba The Hutt." She said. "You have a proposition for me."

"I do." Jabba said as he slid a Womp rat into his mouth, belching. Samus cringed, but it did not show outside of her suit. "There is a man out somewhere in the galaxy who owes me a great deal of money. He is a smuggler, and a petty one at that. He has promised me pay, but it has never come. I want you to find him, and kill him. The reward will be what he owes me, plus a little for yourself and payment for any damages he inflicts on your armor and systems."

"How much are we looking at?" Samus asked, coolly.

"The man owes me Twenty-five thousand Republic Credits." Jabba said. "And were you t receive no damage, the reward would be in the order of thirty thousand."

Five thousand for her. Not bad. "I accept." she said. "Do you know where he is now?"

"He was last seen at Yavin IV." The Twi'lek said. Jabba curtly yanked her chain, causing her to squeak in protest. Samus felt a pang of guilt. Poor thing, probably wanted to be free of this overgrown Sandworm. Oh, well. Maybe later. Yavin IV was well in the influence of the Rebel Alliance against the Empire. Since Samus had no allegiance to either side, it would only make her job easier.

"The girl is correct," Jabba said. "And she shall be punished by a reduction of rations for speaking out of turn. Is there anything else you require?"

"Two things." Samus said. "First, that you reinstate her rations, for she merely wanted to help."

Jabba frowned. "Done." He said reluctantly. The Twi'lek smiled and mouthed a thank you to the hunter, who smiled and nodded back. "What is the last thing you require?"

"The man's name." Samus said. "I always make a point of knowing my enemy."

"a wise decision." Jabba said. "He flies a Corellian cruiser with his Wookie partner in crime. I'm sure you can look up the weapons systems and weaknesses on your database. Exercise caution, hunter. He is very skilled in combat. Five of my best went out after him, none of them returned. His name is Han Solo."

End of chapter.

Ok, that's all done. Just so all of you know, the femslash that was mentioned here will not reappear. Merely an attempt to show the funny happenstances of life that seems to happen to everyone, even our fav bounty hunter. Anyhoo, next chappy will be better. Trust me. And please review! It is a blasphemy to read and not review. (If you do, I will do the same.) Ciao!


End file.
